goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Cleese
John Cleese is an English actor and comedian. Biography Born in Weston-Super-Mare, Cleese studied at Cambridge and was a member of the Footlights where he worked with a number of future comedians, before making a number of classic comedy appearances on I'm Sorry, I'll Read That Again and The Frost Report before the formation of Monty Python and their first appearance in Monty Python's Flying Circus. Though he appeared in many iconic sketches, Cleese would cement his position in comedy as the writer and star of Fawlty Towers. He also became a prominent film actor, playing Archie Leach in A Fish Called Wanda (for which he won a BAFTA), and having a recurring role as R (later Q) in the James Bond series. Singing Cleese has sang in several works, frequently in comic songs such as singing "The Ferret Song" on At Last the 1948 Show and playing a Mountie in "The Lumberjack Song" on Monty Python's Flying Circus. Cleese also sang in several straight roles, originating the role of Young Walsingham in Half a Sixpence, playing Major Giles Flack in the film Privates on Parade and singing "My Way" in George of the Jungle as the voice of an Ape Named Ape. Film Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975) *Knights of the Round Table Monty Python's Live at the Hollywood Bowl (1982) *The Lumberjack Song Monty Python's The Meaning of Life (1983) *Oh Lord, Please Don't Burn Us Privates on Parade (1983) *SADUSEA *The Prince Of Peace (solo) *Privates On Parade *Sunnyside Lane (Reprise) George of the Jungle (1997) *My Way (solo) Television At Last the 1948 Show (1967) *The Ferret Song (contains solo lines) Monty Python's Flying Circus (1969) *The Lumberjack Song *For He's a Jolly Good Fellow *Garota de Ipanema (The Girl from Ipanema) Fawlty Towers (1979) *De Camptown Races/My Way (solo) Will & Grace (2004) *Something Good (duet) Stage Half a Sixpence (1963)(originated the role) *A Proper Gentleman (reprise)(contains solo lines) Radio I'm Sorry I Haven't a Clue (1972) *All I Want for Christmas (Is My Two Front Teeth) - to the tune of Men of Harley (duet) *Will You Stop Your Tickling Jock (duet) *Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #1 *Pick-Up/Carry-On Song Medley #2 *Any Old Iron - to the tune of Some Enchanted Evening (duet) *Who's Your Lady Friend? (duet) *How Much is That Doggie in The Window? - To the tune of the Entry of the Gladiators (duet) *Come Dancing Calypso (duet) *The Olympics Calypso (duet) *Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #1 *She Stoops to Conquer (opera)(duet) *Basin Street Calypso (duet) *The Brain Surgery Calypso (duet) *Show Me the Way to Go Home (duet) *Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #1 *Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #2 *Gilly Gilly Ossenfether Katzeneller Boden by the Sea (duet) *The Christmas Pudding Calypso (duet) *Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #1 *Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #2 *Roses Are Blooming in Picardy (duet) *Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #1 *Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #2 *Lady Godiva Blues (duet) *The Rubber Dinghy Blues (duet) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (duet) *Things Ain't What They Used to Be - To the Tune of Ol' Mine Papa (duet) *The Crufts Calypso (duet) Albums Monty Python's Contractual Obligation Album (1980) *Sit on My Face *Henry Kissinger *String (duet) *Bookshop (duet) *Bells (duet) *All Things Dull and Ugly Gallery cleesemountie.jpg|'The Mounties' in Monty Python's Flying Circus. Imsorryihaventaclue.jpg|'I'm Sorry I Haven't a Clue.' cleesesirlancelot.jpg|'Sir Lancelot the Brave' in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. cleesebasil.jpg|'Basil Fawlty' in Fawlty Towers. Pythonobligation.jpg|'Monty Python's Contractual Obligation Album.' Cleeseflack.jpg|'Major Giles Flack' in Privates on Parade. cleeseape.jpg|'Ape Named Ape' in George of the Jungle. cleeselyle.jpg|'Lyle Finster' in Will & Grace. Cleese, John Cleese, John